This is the Best for the both of Us
by xArumikux
Summary: Short two-shot Drarry Fanfic. VAMPIRE AU! About 1000 words. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Drarry Fanfiction**

 **Vampire AU**

 ***This scene takes place in the HP play when they're confronting each other about their missing sons. But it goes off-story as all the fanfics SHOULD.***

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and never will.**

* * *

"Potter, do you not have any ideas to save our sons? _YOUR_ son?!" Draco Malfoy yelled. The two fathers were frustrated as to the whereabouts of their precious sons, Scorpius and Albus. Draco was leaning over the closed door, his hand trembling over the doorknob; almost ready to leave the room in anger. Harry was sitting on his bed with his hands covering his face, obviously distressed with ways of saving the missing sons. Ginny happened to be out today, though she was reluctant to leave when Harry told her to.

 _ **[2 hours ago...]**_

 _"Gin, can you go out before 4 later in the afternoon?"_

 _Said witch raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Why?"_

 _"... I'm having a discussion about Albus... and Scorpio with Malfoy. Man to man, Gin," Ginny tried to interrupt Harry, but he knew what his wife was about to counter. "Let us settle this as fathers should, okay Ginny?"_

 _Harry held her face as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise."_

 _And she agreed._

 _ **[Back to present]**_

"I don't know, Malfoy! How am I supposed to know if there's nothing to trace and lead us to them?!" Harry yelled in frustration.

Taking this opportunity (and unseen by Harry because he got even more frustrated), Draco Malfoy locked the door with a silent _Colloportus_ as his wand, behind his back, pointed towards the door handle. He stuffed his wand back in the pocket of his long-coat, and walked briskly to Harry's side. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder with a hard pat and gripped it.

"Look, we both need our sons. I need my Scorpius back, you need your Albus back." He inhaled deeply before saying, "Let's work together for once and call a truce between us."

Harry couldn't forsee what happens next; his Divination was always horrible anyway. Draco pulled himself into Harry and tightly hugged him.

More tightly than he thought Malfoy was capable of.

"I used too much strength, didn't I?" Draco sighed to himself, and pushed Harry roughly onto his own bed.

"Malfoy?! What do you think you're doing to me?!" Harry yelled, his face has the word "terrified" plastered all over. Draco leaned in to Harry's ear and whispered harshly, "This is for the best of us."

He then rubbed his head into Harry's neck. Said victim felt something sharp rubbing on his neck. "D-Draco..." Harry whimpered. "You're a vampire..?"

"Too late to ask. You already know the answer." Draco muttered loudly enough for his crush to listen. He then extended his fangs and bit into Harry.

Harry yelped for a second, before moaning from the pleasure the bite. However, a minute later, he started to lose consciousness.

Draco stopped taking his blood as soon as Harry fainted. Then he carried his crush bridal style and walked out of the room, after unlocking the door (of course).

Ginny came home just at the point in time, and saw her husband lifeless in hie nemesis's arms. "DRACO MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY?!" She pulled out her wand to stun Draco, but she wasn't quick enough.

Draco's eyes suddenly turn red, and made Ginny shiver and lose hold on her wand. "You will forget that you have seen me carrying your beloved away. You will not turn hostile against me. You will obey my commands while going about your daily life. Disobey me and I will make a meal out of you. Now go to your room and sleep."

Ginny bowed respectfully to Draco, before walking briskly to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. "Sigh," Draco shook his head, as he approached the protective barrier of Harry's house. "I'm sorry Weasley, I never wanted to do that at all. But I have to, for Harry; for my crush."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter and never ever will.**

* * *

Harry woke up slowly to a thirst; a desire. He could faintly sense another person with him, but he couldn't tell who it was. He can only hope it's not anyone who will hurt him.

"So you're awake, Harry." The cold, yet soft voice echoed through the room. Harry could faintly tell who's talking but he can only guess.

"..D-Draco... Malfoy..?" Harry broke out a whisper.

"Yes, it's me. And I have something to confess." Harry heard a deep inhale from his nemesis. And the next sentence made him open his eyes wide.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I have loved you ever since I met you for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. And I have always wanted us to be together. I waited too long; I can't wait any longer. The second thing I will confess to you,

 _"is that I turned you into a vampire."_

The last word triggered Harry's memories and he suddenly recalled what happened to him. He tried to get up but he realized he's weakened by his chains.

"Silver weakens us, Harry." Draco smiled sadly towards his lover. "Ginny's under my command, but I won't harm her." The blonde walked towards his lover and leaned into one of his ears.

"I only want _you_ , Harry..." he whispered.

Harry shivered, but cleared his throat and started to speak hoarsely. "I... knew I had feelings for you, but everything happened, and we were on different sides. I tried to forget about you after the Battle, but you kept appearing in my life.

 _"But why must you turn me into one of you?"_

"Being a vampire is a blessing, and a curse." Draco removed Harry's chains while he was talking, and he hugged his crush and continued. "You can live in the world to see how it shapes, but everyone else around us will die."

"But I have you now, you'll stay with me right..?" Draco muttered, changing his tone almost immediately. "We can stay together forever, Harry..."

"But Ginny..."

"I'll make her forget everything... please Harr-" Draco was cut off as Harry went forward and started to kiss him on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then.." Draco smiled as he shared another passionate kiss with his eternal lover.

 _He could finally have a meaningful "forever" with his first true love._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it =]]**

 **Reviews would be appreciated =D**


End file.
